Avenge
by lste
Summary: Being the only female in the Eckert household was tough. Being the baby made it even worse. Not only that, but throw in the world seemingly being taken over did not make the girls life any easier. Chloe, Matt, Jed, and the rest of the Wolverines fight to survive, get revenge for their families, and maybe find love along the ride.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: the story idea came to me when I was driving home from a friends house this afternoon. I think this would be a fun story to write about. I'm pretty decent at writing really dark stuff. I hope I get some feedback and enjoy :)

Plot: The Eckhert's have a third sibling, Chloe. Not only did the brothers have to take care of each other... now their younger sister. You have so much more to lose when family is involved.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

A fist wrapped on the oak door repeatedly. The sound echoed throughout the room mixing in with the soft music flowing through the stereo system. This only caused the knocking to increase until the small figure sleepily uncovered their head from under the peach comforter. Squinting tiredly, she gazed around the room trying to process what was going on.

"Chloe, you awake?"

Sighing at the sound of her father's voice, she let her face fall back into the pillow, "Yes."

"I'm assuming that was a yes," he called.

"Mhmm," was her muffled response.

"Come unlock your door so I know you're up."

Pouting, she slipped off the bed remorsefully. When her feet touched the floor it caused Goosebumps to start all over her body. She tip toed to the door and unlocked the hatch. Opening it slowly she stared up at her father who was grinning down at her.

"Morning sweetheart," leaning forward he kissed her temple affectionately.

She stretched her arms over her head, "Morning."

"There's eggs and toast on the table. Come join your brothers and me for breakfast."

"Brothers?" she frowned confusedly.

"Yep," he winked at her knowing that the excitement would soon reach her face. And it did. The once sleepy teenager burst out into a pearly smile as she realized he truly did mean brothers. Jed had left for the marines quite a long time ago and she hadn't heard from him in a while. The thought of him being physically close enough to look at brought the young girl happiness.

She squealed, "He's in the kitchen?"

"Eating a plate of freshly cooked breakfast, which is getting cold since it took you so long to get out of bed…"

With that, Chloe skipped past her father and stomped down the stairs in a frenzy. She darted around the house until she reached the entryway for the kitchen. Stopping in the doorway her eyes danced around the figure that was hunched over shoving eggs down his throat. Matt first met her gaze and fought the urge to roll his light green eyes at the complete euphoria on his younger siblings face.

"Jed!" her voice came out higher than normal. The older male snapped his head in her direction. A firm grin spread across his lips and he pushed out of his seat carefully. His eyes grazed over the girl apprehensively. There was no way that the petite female before him was his baby sister.

"Chloe," he exhaled deeply. "You're all grown up."

She jumped at him and tied her arms around his waist lovingly, "I've missed you so much."

"Me too…"

"What took you so long to come back?" she bit down on her lip hard after she asked the question. Tucking her head into his chest she attempted to hide the tears that built in her eyes.

"I was stationed in Iraq," Jed explained sympathetically. He could hear her voice wavier when she asked the question. At least she seemed genuinely happy that he was back; unlike Matt who only glanced at him long enough to let the rage fix on his face.

"Well, I'm just glad you're home," looking up at him she gave him a small smile.

They were interrupted by their father walking into the room. He fixed his eyes on Chloe sternly, "Hurry up and eat your breakfast."

"Yeah, yeah," she waived him off. Releasing Jed, she plopped down in the seat beside Matt where a plate was made for her.

Matt's chair scraped against the floor as he stood up to place his plate in the sink. He shuffled out of the kitchen and upstairs without a sound. Chloe just rolled her eyes knowing that the eighteen-year-old was throwing one of his hissy fits.

"How's school?" Jed questioned curiously as he returned to his meal.

She swallowed before answering, "Eh. It's okay."

"What year are you now?"

"She's a sophomore," Tom answered for her. "She might be graduating early too."

Jed raised his brows at Chloe signaling for her to explain this. She sighed, "Well, I'm trying to get into this nursing program. I've already started taking some of the perquisite courses at the local college."

"Really?" he sounded impressed.

"Yes. If I manage to pass all of them I'll probably graduate at the end of my junior year or after the first semester of my senior year."

"She will pass," boasted her father. "This one got the brains."

"Everyone else got the brawn," she turned her nose upwards. "Someone had to get mom's genes. I guess I was the only one."

"Hey," Tom chuckled at her insult.

"Whatever you say Coal."

"Oh not this again," she huffed.

Jed smiled.

"Matt has a game tonight," said Tom, interrupting the memories that began to flood through Chloe's brain at the nickname Jed had given her so long ago.

"What time?" Jed finished his plate and leant back in his seat. He crossed his arms over his chest as his aquatic eyes carefully took in his youngest sibling and father.

"Around seven."

"I'll be there," he promised.  
"You get to see Mattie get all hot-headed," Chloe snorted at the thought of Matt playing football. He always got _too_ into the game. He took everything so seriously all the time.

"Chloe," Tom warned her as he sipped on his coffee.

"What?" she shrugged. "He gets all bitchy. He never listens to his coach. I'm surprised that he still has a spot on the team with his attitude."

"It's because he's good," Tom confirmed.

"It doesn't matter how good you are if you can't work as a team," she stood from the table. Copying Matt's motions she dropped her plate into the sink. Smiling at the two older men, she skipped out of the room and back up the stairs to get ready for school.

Jed went to the fridge and grabbed a beer, "Smart kid."

"Got that from your mother," Tom had a ghostly smile on his lips.

Overlooking the comment, Jed thought about a few years ago when Chloe's head had hardly made it past his hip. Now even if she still wasn't that tall she had a more womanly figure. He was shocked to even notice that she had breasts, which disturbed him somewhat. Everything about her seemed completely foreign to him.

"_Mattie_, I'm not joking. Hurry up."

"Seriously Chloe, it's not my fault you took so long to wake up."

"I need to do my makeup and I have to wash my face before I do it! It'll only take a second."

Matt laughed, "A second? You have the longest morning ritual of all the females I've ever met in my entire life."

"I doubt that."

"You have to wash your face, brush your teeth, comb your hair, have your morning pee, gargle your freaking Listerine for like five minutes and then I swear you just sit and here doing who knows what for another twenty," he let the white foam wash off the end of his razor. Carefully, he brought it back to his cheek and let it slide down his olive skin.

"I don't do anything that's useless for twenty minutes. You're exaggerating," she started to twist the door handle obnoxiously in an attempt to irritate him further. "But now that you mention it I really have to pee."

"Go in Dad's bathroom then."

"He doesn't have any of my stuff."

"Then you can _wait_."

"What are you doing anyway?"

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, "Shaving my face. I'll be five more minutes. I will take longer if you don't leave me alone."

"Fine," turning on her heel she walked back to her room. Normally she liked to do all her cleansing rituals before getting dressed, she always managed to get toothpaste on her shirt, but she decided she might as well. Sliding on a pair of tight dark blue jeans, a plain mossy scoop neck tee, black hoodie, and her black moccasins she called herself dressed. By the time she finished Matt was exiting the bathroom. Sticking her tongue out at the stocky male she pranced around him and slammed the door hard.

"Brat," Matt muttered as he pounded into his bedroom to finish getting ready. Today was not his day. First, he woke up to discover Jed was home. He still resented the fact that he left them alone when their mother passed away. Although, he had to admit he was somewhat glad that he finally decided to face them. Then Chloe is acting like Jed had not abandoned them for the Marines, but then she has to annoy him too. Not to mention the stress he could already feel building up for the game tonight.

"What's all the noise?"

Matt saw his father standing in the doorway.

"Chloe."

Tom sighed, "Someone is going to break that damn door."

"It's that one in there," he grinned. "She stays slamming the door."

"I've noticed," Tom shook his head. "You catching a ride today? Or do you need one?"

"Thanks Dad, but showing up in the squad car was only cool until the third grade," he jabbed. "Danny is picking me up."

"What about Chloe?"

Matt nodded, "She's coming with us."

"Good."

"Are you going to the game?"

Tom nodded firmly, "Wouldn't miss it."

Matt smiled appreciatively. His dad, no matter how busy he was being a Police Sergeant, always found time for his games.

"Is Chloe going?"

"Who knows what that girls doing? She's always doing _something_."

"Yeah, I hardly see her anymore," Tom grumbled.

_Beep. Beep._

"Chloe," Matt shouted. He pulled down the blinds of his bedroom to see Danny sitting in his car. "Hurry up! Danny's here."

"I'm already done," she stepped into the bedroom with a proud grin on her mouth. "Twenty minutes _my butt_."

"Whatever."

"You two have a good day at school," Tom said with a slight grin.

"Bye Daddy," Chloe stood on her toes and Tom bent down so she could kiss his cheek. Then Matt and her bounded down the stairs. There Jed waiting by the door. She wrapped her arms around his torso like before and squeezed him. He returned the gesture before she took off out of the house without a glance back at her childhood home.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note/**warning**: I just wanted to put a more realistic touch to this story. So, since they are in high school there will be things such as drugs and alcohol involved. If that is something you area easily offended by this might not be something you enjoy reading. However, it is also something that does **not** stay throughout the story. Just a little something they do before the invasion that normaly teenagers get themselves into.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Here. Take another."

Tucking a strand of russet hair behind her ear, Chloe leant forward. She placed her mouth over the multicolored glass bowl and inhaled slowly. She waited a moment before letting the smoke slowly escape her mouth. It engulfed them entirely in the small car.

The other girl grinned, "How did it feel?"

"Awesome," a smile crept on her peach lips. She licked them thirstily.

"What do you think your Dad would do if he knew what you were doing right now?"

"Shoot me," Chloe made her right hand into a gun and used her left as if she were holding the device. "Bang, bang!"

"I think he'd throw me in jail."

She giggled, "Yeah he would. Then poor little Maggie would have her clean record smudged."

"That isn't even funny. My life depends on a clean record."

"Your life also depends on you asking Mike out," she changed the subject abruptly. A grin made its way on her face as the blonde beside her started to blush.

"No way," she recoiled at the idea. "He doesn't like me."

"What if I know he does?"

Maggie leant over the drink holder between them, "How would you know?"

"He's on the football team," she rolled her eyes. "Plus, I overheard him tell my brother he thought you were hot when they were playing XBOX live the other night."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope," she popped the 'p'.

A squeal erupted from the girl next to her, "Yay! Now we need to find you someone."

"I don't have time for that," Chloe objected instantly.

"You can make time! Nursing school isn't the only thing in the world," her friend sighed. "What about your lab partner? He's a junior, so that means he's older, and he's kind of cute."

"Robert Kitner?" Chloe pretended to gag. "He's always doing these weird blog things."

"Those are pretty weird," Maggie agreed.

"My brothers home."

"I thought everyone was going to the-"

Chloe cut her off, "Not Matt. Jed."

"Jed's home? No way," Maggie ran a hand through her golden locks.

"Yeah…" she chewed on the inside of her cheek. "I don't know how to feel."

"You don't have to feel only one thing."

"It's just… I missed him so much and I'm so unbelievably happy to have him back. Then I start thinking of how he just left me alone."

"He wasn't trying to hurt you though," her friend offered as she saw the look of despair on Chloe's heart shaped face. "Everyone copes to loss in different ways. I mean look at your Dad, Matt, and you. Matt does it through sports, your Dad does it through work, and you do it through this."

She held up the glass object with a laugh.

"I just wish he didn't have to cope so far away."

"Want to head back to my place and make something to eat?" Maggie gripped the keys and twisted them so the ignition started.

"I'm so hungry," Chloe clutched her stomach.

As Maggie backed out of her parking space Chloe turned on the radio. A soft voice echoed throughout their eardrums as they started back to the homed area. Both were zooned out when Chloe noticed the lights flicker off from the street all at once. The radio went silent filling the car with static.

"What the heck?" Maggie leant closer to the wheel as she squinted before her. "Is it just me or did it get darker?"

"The power went out," she commented.

"Good thing my stove is gas powered."

Chloe laughed.

Right before they arrived at the other girl's house Chloe's phone began to vibrate. She saw that it was her father and quickly answered.

"Hey Dad."

"Hi sweetheart," his voice soothingly said through the speaker. "Where are you?"

"I'm at Maggie's house."

"Staying there over night?"

"If that's alright?" her body jerked as Maggie parked the car.

"Yeah that's fine. I'm going to be on black out duty tonight."

"Bummer."  
"Well, I love you Chloe. Have a good night."

"Love you too," she shut her phone.

Sometime after the dinosaur nuggets, fries, salty popcorn, ice cream, Maggie's IPOD running out of battery from playing it on a battery operated speaker, and reading one another passages from novels in British accents the two girls fell asleep. The sound of glass shattering on the wooden floor caused Chloe to snap upwards. Her eyes were cloudy as they scanned her surroundings. She took in the mess around her and realized she had fallen asleep on Maggie's bedroom floor.

The house shook. Ignoring the kink in her neck from sleeping on the ligneous exterior she wobbly stood up. Maggie was sprawled across her bed dressed in her clothes from yesterday. She noted that she hadn't changed either; she was still in her dark jeans and mossy scoop neck.

Once again the ground beneath her quaked. Suddenly it seemed her ears opened up and she perceived the sound of what seemed to be bullets outside.

"Maggie wake up," Chloe smacked her friends shoulder.

"No."

"I think there's an earthquake," she said a bit louder. "Get up Maggie."

The girl groggily sat up in her bed. And as if it were slow motion the house completely rattled as an explosion sounded close to the house. It was so earthshattering that Chloe's legs buckled and she fell to the floor.

Maggie helped her to her feet. Her green eyes wide with panic, "What do we do?"

"Find out what's going on."

They both tugged on their shoes sloppily and stumbled out the back door of the house. Chloe saw shadows on the ground and glanced up at the sky.

"What the hell?" she squeaked.

_Paratroopers._

"We need to get out of here now," Chloe demanded. She gripped Maggie's hand and started tugging her into the front yard.

"What about my parents?" asked Maggie frightened.

Chloe stopped, "Where are they?"

"At work."

"Let's just get somewhere safe first."

And as if the world was working against Chloe that morning the sound of a bullet rang through the air. If someone were to tell her that light traveled faster than sound she would have to disagree. _Bullets_ traveled faster than anything she had ever known, faster than any living person could avoid.

All she saw was the look on her friends face to know something had happened. But she didn't have time to figure out what as Maggie grabbed her forearm and yanked her in the opposite direction Chloe had been leading them. The adrenaline pulsing through them let them run without feeling for a good while.

Until Maggie fell. Chloe tried to process what happened, but couldn't comprehend why Maggie just dropped to the ground. Before she could completely take in anything someone seized her around the waist. She tried to squirm out of their grasp as fear pulsed through every fiber of her body.

"Get her in the car _now_."

She recognized the female voice and ceased her struggling. Looking beside her she saw Toni sticking her auburn head out the window with wide eyes. The person holding her shoved her into the backseat of the black vehicle. Her eyes peered back at Maggie and knew then why she fell. A bullet had gone straight through her skull. The car jolted to life and zipped off through the streets.

"I don't know what Matt would do to me if I hadn't found you."

Danny, he was one of Matt's greatest friends. He glanced back at her as they made their way out of the town narrowly missing hitting objects. Chloe stayed silent.

"Where do we go?"

"Find my Dad," Chloe ordered. "He will know what to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Thank you so much for the very great reviews! I appreciate them all, seriously I do. I was wondering you readers would like to give me any ideas you might have! I haven't thought this story all the way through (something I usually do) so I don't have the entire plot figured out yet. However, if you help me branch some ideas that would be great. That also means I'll be able to update chapters faster... :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Red Dawn or the remake. I wish I owned Josh Hutcherson, but I do not. I am not making any sort of profit from this.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

The copper taste in Chloe's mouth made her spit. She brought a shaking hand to her throbbing skull. Her knees were covered in something wet. What was it?

"_Chloe, Chloe, Chloe._"

"… yes…"

"She's okay," someone coughed. "That was disgusting."

"He would have killed her."

_Toni_, Chloe named. She attempted to pry open her eyes, but they were too heavy.

"Go get Sergeant Tom, if you can."

A male's voice answered, "I'll be right back."

The pit pat that sounded in the grass as the person scrambled about drifted off. Chloe rolled onto her side; she hadn't even realized she was lying down. It felt as if she were swaying on a sinking boat.

"He got you real good in the face," Toni stated. She finally managed to lift her lids a bit to make out a fuzzy Toni. Her blue eyes were watered and her shoulder length hair matted to her head.

"What happened?" the sound of her father's voice brought chills up Chloe's spine.

"Daddy..." she moaned helplessly.

"We were sneaking through the backyards to find you. That guy punched her."

"Looks like you gave him what he deserved," Tom commented

Chloe wished she could see what happened to that guy. She wanted to kill him.

Tom dropped to his knees alongside Chloe. He cradled her in his arms carefully wiping the blood off her jaw. "You alright sweetheart?"

She blinked, "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure…"

"What do we do?" Danny cut off the reunion sharply. His brows furrowed and his eyes darted around like a ping pong ball.

Tom stared hard into his daughter's eyes, "Get them to the cabin. Jed and Matt are there."

"What about you?"

Chloe did not have to wait for her father's answer to know what he would say. The older man smirked slightly, "I'll meet you up there."

"I know," tears pooled in her eyes. He always said he would meet her wherever when something really bad was happening. Like, if there was a bad storm or a bank robbery. She wasn't sure she actually believed him this time. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too," he kissed her forehead roughly. Helping her stand he gave her one more parental glance before turning to Danny and Toni. "You know where my cabin is?"

Danny nodded, "Been there a few times."

"Of course you have," Tom rolled his eyes knowing that his son had snuck his friends in there a few times. "Have a car?"

"Yeah, it's a few blocks away though," Danny frowned as Toni and him shared a look.

"Get there safely."

"Thanks sir."

"Take care of my daughter," he pleaded. He gave them his back and ran off.

"I don't think she can walk very far," Toni stated as she saw Chloe swaying.

"I've got it."

He tucked an arm under her knees and another across her back before swinging her into his arms. Tilting his head to the side he signaled for Toni to follow behind him. They crept through the yards carefully. There was only one close call where they saw a group of soldiers interrogating a family.

"That looks like Robert's mom and dad," Toni whispered carefully as she peeked through a hole in the wooden fence.

Danny glanced around his surroundings, "Yeah. That's his house."

"I don't see him."

"That's a good thing. How do we get around?"

"There's another gate over there," she noted as her eyes scanned the backyard.

"I'll go take a look. Stay here," Danny ordered. He bounced Chloe in his arms slightly to adjust her, but he never put her down.

A few rounds went off. Before Danny could even peek over the fence Toni rushed back to his side. He looked at her frightened and her eyes watered, but did not ask.

Chloe was once again tucked in the backseat as Danny drove off into the forest. The dark came fast, which Chloe was thankful for. All she wanted to do was be concealed. She traced stars on the foggy windows as she stared up at the sparkling sky. It felt peaceful.

She wanted to drift off to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Maggie. Her best friend since the eighth grade. The slender, golden queen. _Gone_. Never would she be able to look into those emerald eyes again.

"I think that's it."

Sitting up she squinted into the darkness, "Yeah it's around here somewhere."

The sound of a loud vibration banging against the bumper rang out. A scream erupted from deep within Chloe's throat. She held out her hands to prevent herself from slamming into the side of the car as Danny slammed the breaks. All she heard was their labored breathing.

Slowly, Danny opened the car door allowing the sound of arguing to fill the car. He stepped out and his steps faded.

Toni nodded back at Chloe before getting out herself. She still could not bring herself to move quite yet. She listened as someone ran over to Toni and wrapped their arms around her. Their voices were muffled as they talked.

"Is um, Erica here?" Toni asked.

"I think they took her."

There was a pause that followed.

"Matt!" her voice surprised her. She crawled to the right side of the car and flew out the door. There he was.

She felt Matt's muscled arms wrap around her tightly and he pressed his lips into her messy hair, "Oh God."

For the first time in years Chloe cried. She sobbed into her brother's tee-shirt, hooking her fingers into his gray hoodie. He let his fist grab onto her shoulder.

"Chloe," Jed came out behind Matt. He saw the small figure snuggled into Matt's arms and Jed stared into his brother's green eyes.

Matt pushed her back enough to analyze her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Her face…" Toni interrupted. She pointed a finger at Chloe's right side.

He moved her hair from hiding her cheek and winced, "What happened?"

"Some guy hit me," she frowned.

Jed looked away and breathed loudly, "Okay. Everyone inside."

As everyone turned to head back inside, Jed held out a strong arm as Chloe made to pass him. He pulled her into his chest tightly. Matt nodded at his brother before following the others inside the cabin.

"Jed?" her voice was as frail as she felt.

He wondered how she had made it out alive. This small, fragile girl. His baby sister. Jed blamed himself for not being able to find her that night. He should have known where she was, or at least found some way to contact her. Matt hadn't even had a clue. All they were able to do was make their way to the cabin and pray that Chloe turned up. And thanks to their father, Danny, and Toni she had.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember Maggie?" The question was funny. How could Jed he not remember the girl? She had been Chloe's best friend for years. He was always stuck babysitting the brats.

"Yes," he replied anyway.

"They shot her in the back of her head…" she whispered hotly.

Jed just rested his head on the top of his baby sister's dusty hair.

"She just fell."

"I'm sorry Chloe."

Chloe pushed away from Jed, "It's a mess down there. They are taking people out of their homes and putting them in these camps."

"Where is Dad?"

"Helping," she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "He said he would meet us here. He promised."

Jed put on a fake smile, "That man is good at promises."

"Never broke one," Chloe agreed.

"Let's go inside. It's cold out here."

A new pain formed as she entered the cabin. This had been there escape so many times. There were memories of her mother, her family, and even Maggie. The times the girls snuck up here to escape the world together. It was destroyed with a handful of distraught teenagers in the midst of war. Her eyes scanned the numerous bodies layered in the living room.

There was one boy that stood out among-st the rest. He was short and thin with coffee colored hair. He sat on the floor in the mess. Walking towards him she stared down at his overwhelmed face.

"Robert," she cocked her head to the side. His hazel stare met her own alarmed at her high pitched voice. He had been her biology partner. And the last boy Maggie would ever talk with her about.

His prominent jaw hardened, "Hey."

"Good to see you," she meant it too even if they had never been close. Most of their conversations were about school work and sometimes Matt. Her brother and Robert were not the closest of friends either, but they had the same classes since preschool. However, it was nice to know that recognizable people were still alive.

"Yeah… you too."

"At least we don't have to complete that pig dissection on Friday," she joked stiffly.

Robert didn't laugh, but his stare moved to her cheek, "You have blood all over your face."

Chloe let her hand touch the bruise she knew was forming. Wincing, she moved her hand to stare at the little bit of red that coated her fingertips.  
"Here," Robert tugged the sleeve of his navy blue hoodie downward. Then he lifted his hand and wiped at her tender skin. She hissed at his touch and he immediately pulled away with wide eyes. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

Someone pulled on the edge of her mossy colored shirt. Looking downward she saw Matt gazing up at her. She thanked Robert before plopping down beside her brother.

Matt tucked a comforting arm around her shoulder. Nuzzling into his embrace she just sat there silently as the others conversed. Danny and Toni told them what they saw and anything they found out, which ended up being close to nothing.

Somehow, through all the chaos that day, Chloe managed to fall asleep in Matt's consoling embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: This is that sad chapter no one really wants to read, but you know you have to :/

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Red Dawn or the remake. I am not making any sort of profit from this.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"Wake up."

Jed's voice startled many of the teenagers scattered across the living room awake. His main focus was Matt who he had nudged in the side with his beige boot.

The dark haired teenager blinked his olive eyes open lazily. Taking in his Jed's irritated expression he knew something had happened and that _something_ probably wasn't good.

"That asshole Pete and his buddy took off with all the food."

Chloe rolled away from Matt so that she was sitting cross legged. She shook her head sadly as Matt glanced at her furiously. Who stole people's food at a time like this?

Staring at the concerned teenage faces Jed said, "Look I need you guys to take anything that we could use and put it in the truck. Hide it in the woods. That prick knows where we are so keep your eyes open."

"Mattie come with me," Jed ordered. He handed his brother a rifle.

As Matt stood up to leave he grabbed Danny's shoulder and pointed at Chloe, "Watch her."

Danny nodded. Not like he would object if he had wanted to, Jed was a large man.

Chloe crossed her arms, "I'm not a baby."

Matt and Jed did not get a chance to hear her complaint as they already walked out of the room. But it caused Danny to chuckle at the small girl's obvious irritation towards the brother's overprotective actions. Even if Chloe and Matt did not get along all the time Danny knew well enough how much he cared for her. Anyone who so much as let their eyes flicker over her crossed the line.

"Get up… baby," Danny joked. He held out a hand and Chloe ignored it deliberately and pushed herself up. She had nearly missed stepping on Daryl's hand.

Toni came over to Chloe frowning at the purple bruise on her face, "You should really ice that."

"There's no ice."

She pursed her lips, "Do you have a first aid kit? Maybe there's one of those instant ice packs in there."

"Possibly," Chloe said. "There might be one in the medicine cabinet."

"Robert, Daryl start loading any blankets and pillows in the car-" Danny started to shout out orders, but Chloe did not stay in the room long enough to hear the rest.

Opening the mirror in the bathroom she let her eyes roam over the contents: pills, band aids, and toothpaste. She grabbed them even if they weren't what she had been searching for. She also went through the drawers and grabbed any spare toothbrushes she found. It looked as if they would be sharing germs.

She left the bathroom and ventured into her father's bedroom. It seemed as if time stilled here. So many nights she remembered shuffling into this room. The smell of fresh cut oak and pine… the creek a certain floorboard made when she snuck into the room late at night; the cabin was terrifying at night, especially to an eight-year-old.

The tips of her toes softly padded across the wooden floor as she made her way to the closet. There were hiking boots, a few jackets, and shirts. Her hands fell over the thick loose fabric of a camouflage hunting jacket. Tom Eckert never left to go hunt without it. She swiftly grabbed it off the hanger and slipped it around her body. It was definitely too large for her petite frame, but it smelled like home; a mixture of camp fire and almonds.

Getting on her knees she looked underneath her father's bed. There was a black duffle bag. Taking it out she began to stuff any spare clothing of his she found in it; as well as the belongings she took from the bathroom.

"Chloe?"

Lifting her head up she saw Danny standing in the doorway, "Find anything?"

"Boots, some jackets, toothbrushes, and bathroom crap."

"Did you grab the toilet paper?"

She scrunched up her crooked nose, "Didn't think of that."

"I'll get it," he smiled. "Just take anything you find necessary."

Returning to her exploration, she found a hunting knife tucked in one of his drawers. She stuck that in her back pocket. As she was about to finish the last drawer Danny came sprinting into the tranquil room. His large calloused hand gripped her wrist as he yanked her along.

"Someone is coming."

Slipping the duffle bag over her shoulder she followed Danny hastily into the forest. The rest of the teens took behind the former football player. In the midst of the branches and twigs slapping against her face Chloe turned her head back. A green military vehicle pulled up before the front steps of the cabin.

"Where's Jed?" she wheezed when she felt they were safe enough to speak.

Danny exhaled sharply, "I don't know. They headed in this direction earlier."

"Up there!" Toni pointed where Matt and Jed casually strode towards them. They caught the groups panicked appearance and picked up their pace.

"They found us," explained Danny. He wiped at his brow trying to rid the sweat build up.

The oldest Eckert began to weave them through the forest. Chloe reached out and latched her hand with Matt's. He squeezed it gently. She could not handle all this stress the world decided to throw upon her. All she wanted to do was take a long nap in her bed. She did not want to be running away from North Korean's, not knowing if her father was okay, and definitely did not want to be stuck with a bunch of kids from her high school.

"Did you guys get anything in the car?" asked Jed.

"Yeah," Toni quipped. "We were able to get the blankets and a few other things."

"We drove the car deeper in the forest," said Danny.

"Good job."

"Shh," Matt rushed. He held out a hand as a signal for everyone to stop moving. "Hear that?"

Chloe nodded, "Sounds like a bunch of ruckus."

"Keep your heads low and stay quiet," Jed ordered as his aquatic eyes flickered over the group.

Everyone followed his demand. He led them behind a fallen tree where they got a decent view of the cabin ahead.

The sister shoved herself between Jed and Matt as she balanced herself on the log. Narrowing her eyes she tried to perceive what was going on from the distance. Her eyes were never her strong suit.

"Son of a bitch, it's Pete."

She could see the peak of the blonde kids head. _That's the shit that took all the food_. Chloe frowned. So, he had led them there.

The dark haired brother to her left pulled out a pair of binoculars. He muttered, "Holy shit Daryl, I think that's your dad."

"What?" he reached out a hand and swiped the device. Daryl pressed them against his own caramel eyes. "That is my dad."

"Jesus Christ."

The three siblings stiffened as a limping man was shoved out of one of the vehicles. Chloe almost stood up out of instinct, but Jed pressed his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes wildly scanned Matt. He fidgeted beside her, having to put his hand against his mouth to fight back whatever his urges were as well.

"Daddy…" she bit her lip anxiously. _No, no, no_. "We have to do something Jed."

"We can't."

Snapping her head they locked eyes. Jed gazed at her sympathetically. Clutching her right hand against her chest she attempted to fight the physical pain she felt. _Not this_, she prayed. _Please, just not this._

Daryl's father was offered a megaphone. He spoke into it about how if the teens turned themselves in that nothing bad would happen to them. It sounded too good to be true. Chloe let her mind wander to them shooting Maggie right through her brain. She had done nothing at all. Who were these people to say they would let them go easy if they would kill someone innocent?

"Shouldn't we listen to him?" Daryl ruffled around impatiently.

Chloe eyed the boy warily. Beside him Robert looked at Jed for an answer, but neither of them received one. Matt ripped the binoculars back and hissed as his dad came forth and was offered the megaphone after a few moments of silence. Apparently they thought it would be that easy to get the teens to come out.

It was all slow motion. The way her father shakily held up the megaphone. How he pressed his right hand against his bleeding ribs. And the sound of his voice cracking as he spoke.

Tom's voice quivered. She could not even form the words in her head. All that she heard was the tone of his pained voice. How she longed to just run out there and wrap her arms around his waist. She wondered if she would even make it far enough to hug him before they shot her.

The only part of Tom's speech that Chloe was able to tune in on was the last few words, "I love you three… boys, take care of your sister. Now what I'm going to ask you to do may be very difficult. But what I want you three to do is to go to war-"he lifted up a hand and pointed at what appeared to be the leader of this operation. "-kill this piece of shit, or die trying."

He let the megaphone drop. Chloe's eyes widened as the North Korean government official lifted a hand gun.

"No," Matt shouted, thankfully not loud enough for anyone to hear.

Jed immediately reached around Chloe to Matt and held him down. The sound of the bullet threading through her father's skull released only a breath from Chloe's lips. A simple breath that she thought would be her last. She felt so much pain in her chest.

"_No, no, no_!"

Jed slipped a hand over his younger brother's heartbroken mouth, "Shh. Shhh."

She watched idly from her spot. The men opened up flames at the cabin. It was in a blaze faster than she could process. They gathered back in their vehicles and drove off the way they came.

Jed's eyes were bloodshot as he rocked his brother back and forth. The rest of them watched silently, sadly. Robert and Daryl shot each other worried looks. Toni and Danny both started to tear up as they had grown up with Tom Eckert. The man had done so much for the town that it was hard not to be brokenhearted.

"Chloe?" Toni frowned as the small girl stood on her feet wobbly. She did not have time to object as Chloe took off towards the burning cabin.

She ignored the footsteps that pounded after her and continued rushing. Collapsing beside her father's still body she just stared. Her eyes lingered over the disgusting bullet wound for only a moment. With shaky hands she reached for his badge. It had blood sprinkled on it. She rubbed the maroon liquid off with her thumb.

Someone lifted her up from under her arms, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

She opened up her hands to show Jed the bloody badge. His eyes flickered over her face trying to read what was going through her mind.

"Let's find somewhere safe Coal," Jed said softly.

His words finally broke her. Tears began to pool in her eyes as she took a fleeting glance at her father's dead body. His lifeless leg was pressed against her ankle. She brought one of her hands up to her face and rubbed at her eye to attempt and hide her weakness.

Shaking her head she gave up and let the salty wetness run down her cheeks, "Don't call me Coal right now please."

Taking her he squeezed Chloe around her upper back. She shook in his embrace. Tucking his left arm behind her knee Jed lifted her bridal style. Carrying her back to the group she nuzzled her head in his chest embarrassed to show anyone her tears.

"Let's go get the truck," his voice waivered slightly.

Jed carried her the entire way. There was only the sound of the others crushing clusters of crunchy leaves. No one dared to speak.

He placed the young girl on a boulder near the truck. It looked like crap, she noted. Not that the car was that much better when it hadn't been torn to shreds. Chloe was honestly surprised it was working at all.

However, when they had driven it they parked it in a large hole. In an attempt to move it the rest of the teenagers pushed from the sides as Jed pressed the gas. The sound of planes hovering nearby had everyone rushing to hide in the bushes. Except Chloe, who chose to stay seated on the cold rock paralyzed from the day's events.

"Chloe, get over here," Matt ground out. He grabbed her sleeve and tugged her onto the ground. Pulling her into his side he glared over at Jed. Both brothers shared a knowing look. Taking care of Chloe was definitely not going to be as easy as they hoped.

One of the other girls that Chloe did not know, Julie, spoke, "They are going to find us."

She looked up at her brother thoughtfully. Matt gave her a long stare before glancing over at the dark haired female.

Robert sucked in a shaky breath, "What are we even doing up here? We should just go back."

She glanced at Robert then her brothers. She was unsure of what they were planning on doing. What were they going to do now?

The younger man's panicked hazel eyes met those of her brothers, "Matt I'm sorry, but my parents are still down there."

"I'm worried something is going to happen to my dad," Daryl cut in before Matt could respond to Robert. He looked at Jed hopelessly. "Maybe he can help us?"

Matt sneered, "He can't help us. He's helping _them_."

Daryl scowled hurt by the comment. There was no way his dad was a traitor, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means he's helping them," her brother's answer was condescending. "You saw him. He just stood there and watched."

"What was he supposed to do?" Robert defended his friend.

"They did have guns…" Chloe reasoned. She ran a hand on Matt's forearm and he shrugged away irritably.

"We all have a choice," interrupted Jed. His eyes were firm as he spoke. "Daryl's father has a choice. Now, we all do."

A silence followed. Chloe glowered as Robert and Daryl got up aggressively and tugged their belongings out of the backseat of the pickup. Were they really going to go back down there?

Robert took the lead. His eyes crossed over Matt's somewhat angrily then Toni's, "We're going home."

Toni stomped her foot as she stood, "Robert."

He continued to walk with Daryl hot on his trail.

"You're parents aren't down there."

Chloe was reminded of the sound of bullets from his backyard yesterday. She had been so out of it she did not even think of what she heard. She now put the pieces together.

Her words caused the boy to cease his movements. Jerking his head around Robert looked at her questionably.

Toni approached him, "I saw it… I just didn't know how to tell you."

His jaw tightened. Meeting Daryl's gaze fleetingly, he tried to fight the need to cry.

Another silence proceeded. No one dared to meet another's eyes. Chloe stretched out her arm letting her fingertips brush against Robert's soft knuckles. His teary eyes met her own. She looped her fingertips through his and tightened her grip tenderly.

Julie disturbed the tense air, "We can't go home. We can't keep running. What are we supposed to do?"

"I'm going to fight."

Chloe snapped her face towards Jed.

"I'm going to fight," he repeated. "This is going to be easier for me because I've done this before. The rest of you are going to have a tougher choice."

She felt her hand being held tighter as Jed's words continued, "I don't want to sell it to you. It's too ugly for that. But when you're fighting in your own backyard you are fighting for your family."

Matt wrapped an arm around Chloe's shoulder.

"It all hurts a little less and makes a little more sense," Jed breathed heavily. His eyes settled on Matt and Chloe. His siblings; the only family he had left. "This is just another place to conquer for them, but this is our home."

"Now obviously this is going to take time to become a unit… it's easy to pull a trigger, but keeping your shit together in a fire fight is a whole different story. So we are going to have to evolve, rewire our reflexes, learn new skills and adapt to old ones. There's almost a half a million people down there they can't track them all. We will study their tactics. We need to be smart. We need to be patient. We will hit them when we are good and ready."

Danny nodded, "I'm in."

"Me too," Matt encouraged.

Greg and Julie shared a nod at one another, then at Jed. Her brother's eyes hovered over the rest. Once he received all positive responses he spoke with authority, "Then let's get started."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Red Dawn or the remake. I am not making any sort of profit from this.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"Home sweet home," Matt muttered.

Chloe grimaced at the cave before her, "Great."

Jed had remembered stumbling across the gated cave years ago. His father and he had gone out hunting. They ventured far into the forest that night and found the forbidden area. He had never really been sure what its use was, but he was grateful he recalled its existence.

"This will have to do," Jed said. He looked at the unhappy expressions on his younger siblings faces. "Or would you both rather sleep outside?"

"I'd rather sleep in a tree," Chloe crossed her arms over her chest childishly. "Something is going to eat me in there."

Danny chuckled, "Don't worry I'll protect you Princess."

Matt shot his friend an irritated stare.

"Just kidding," the teen apologized by throwing his hands up.

"Something is more likely to eat you out here than in there," reasoned her older brother.

She gave him a disbelieving huff before stomping into the cave by herself, "We will just see about that."

Jed rolled his eyes. He shoved a flashlight into Matt's hands, "Don't leave her alone."

An irritated exhale escaped his mouth as he snatched the device from Jed's large fist. He trailed behind his sister into the dark abyss. He found her holding up her cell phone for light.

"This might help," he clicked the light on and shined it around the cave.

"Yuck," Chloe shrieked. "There are cobwebs everywhere."

"I hate spiders," Matt reminded her. Chloe already knew that from previous experiences. When there was a spider in the house it was usually Matt calling for Chloe to come kill it. Although, she would just let it crawl into a cup and take it outside.

"What's the verdict?" Danny questioned as he came up behind them.

The sound of his voice caused Chloe to scream, "What the heck Danny?"

"Sorry," he chuckled.

"Damn you," she cursed. "We need more light in here. I can hardly see anything."

"I packed some candles in one of the bags," Danny stated proudly. "I even put a lantern in there."

"Nice," said Matt.

Somehow Toni had entered the cave without the three noticing as well, "Let's get those and clean this place up."

This caused another scream from Chloe, "Will you people please stop."

"Sorry," Toni winced.

They exited the cave and started to unpack. Finding the few candles they had they lit them throughout the interior of the stone walls. Once they had more light they discovered that gas powered lanterns were already attached to the walls.

Danny, Daryl, and Robert were ordered to start dusting off the cobwebs. Nobody wanted to be eaten alive by spiders in the dusty cavern. Toni, Chloe, Julie and Greg started to bring the bags they had gathered from Tom Eckert's cabin into their new home.

"What about the bathroom?" questioned Robert. He looked curiously around at the rest of the group.

"I grabbed all the toilet paper from the house," Danny lifted up an un-opened package of six rolls.

"When you need to go just make sure you take a bag or burry it," Jed explained. The look on Robert's face showed his distaste for the idea of going outside.

"It should be far off from us too," Chloe added. "So we don't attract animals."

"Right," approved Jed.

"Gross," Robert muttered to himself.

Chloe occupied herself by sorting through the duffle bag she had packed earlier. She took out the toothbrushes, toothpaste, hair brush, and the other contents she found in the bathroom.

"Jed," she took the spare hiking boots and tossed them at him one by one. "Dad and you are the same size, right?"

Jed didn't comment on how the 'are' should have been a 'were' in reference to their father. He kicked off his shoes and slid the boots on. They were a much cozier fit then the shoes he had on before and would do much better in the forest.

She grabbed a plaid jacket from her pile and tossed it at Robert. The boy was sitting in a thin navy blue hoodie, which definitely would not be good in the growing winter weather. He stretched out the cloth before him and then looked at Chloe for confirmation.

"Take it. You're going to need more than that hoodie."

He slowly pulled his arms through the sleeves, "Thanks."

She smiled at him. Then she threw one at Daryl.

Conversation in the cave started to pick up. Julie and Greg were talking about something quite animatedly why Toni and Jed softly spoke to one another in the corner. Danny and Matt were the loudest as they started going over ways to paralyze someone with a single touch. Feeling the need for silence Chloe noiselessly snuck out of the cave.

The dark was growing near as she went outside. She let her eyes flicker over the tops of the trees and the gray sky above. If she convinced herself she might believe that the events from the past couple days were all a dream in this peacefulness. That all of them were forced to go on some awkward school camping trip where Jed was the chaperone.

Her feet crunched on the tree branches beneath her as she made her way down to the stream. She inhaled the pine sent that surrounded her. It reminded her of the times her father would take Matt and her deep into the forest. He taught them both how to shoot a deer and make a meal out of it. It was not something Chloe ever enjoyed doing, but she was now appreciative for the knowledge.

"Hey."

Snapping her neck around, she stared up at the dark haired boy in the plaid coat. Robert stuck his hands in the pockets awkwardly, "Where are you going?"

"I just wanted some fresh air."

He frowned, "I don't think Matt or Jed will be happy if you are out here alone."

She extended her hand, "Then come with me."  
Robert looked baffled by the idea. He quickly looked behind him as if one of her brothers were already there with a gun directed at his back. Hesitantly he stumbled forward and grabbed onto her cold fingers.

Tugging him behind her, she stopped once they reached the edge of the water. Gazing into the musty liquid she let air escape her lungs. Why did everything have to seem so normal?

"It's weird, isn't it?" Chloe whispered. She was too afraid that she might start crying if she spoke any louder.

Robert stared at her, "What is?"

"Everything," she shrugged her shoulders. Dropping his hand, she wrapped her arms around herself comfortingly. "I can hardly process any of my emotions."

He shoved both hands into his pockets.

"Maggie's dead," she knew that Robert would know of her best friend. Chloe and her had been inseparable for years. Plus, Maggie was gorgeous. She doubted anyone would not know who she was.

His eyes lowered, "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"What are you both doing?"

Chloe turned around to see Jed standing on the edge of the hill. He had his pistol firmly in his hand ready for danger. Although, Chloe could tell by the look of anger on his face that he was probably the most dangerous person in the vicinity at the moment.

"I wanted some fresh air," Chloe responded testily. She already knew by the tone of his voice that he was going to yell at her and she was definitely not in the mood. All she wanted to do was tell Robert about Maggie and whatever else was on her mind.

"Next time you decide to leave make sure you tell someone," Jed snapped.

Her fist tightened at her side, "Robert's here."

"And Robert hardly knows how to defend himself," he barked. He started down the hill so that he was closer to his sister. "How the hell do you expect him to defend you?"

She scowled, "I can defend myself just fine."

"You wouldn't be alive right now if you weren't being taken care of by others."

"Jed, you haven't been around for years," Chloe shrieked. The sound of her voice spooked a few birds out of the trees _including_ herself. She was not sure where she found the nerve to yell at Jed so viciously. "I've learned to take care of myself."

Robert's eyes widened as they drifted from Jed to Chloe. Both siblings were breathing heavily. Chloe looked ready to snap further while Jed just appeared lost for words.

"Robert, please bring her back inside," said Jed after a moment's silence.

"Yeah…"

Jed headed back inside the cave.

"Sorry," Chloe shifted towards Robert. "I'm just…"

He cut her off, "I understand."

"Thanks," she let her eyes fall onto the stream. The ripples eased her mind.

"We should go back inside," Robert stated after several minutes of calm. He was starting to grow frightened of what Jed might do to him if he stayed out there any longer with Chloe. "It is getting dark."

Re-entering the cave, Chloe received a nasty look from Jed, which she returned with an eye roll. She was starting to remember how irritating her older brother could be quite quickly. Matt and Jed were always overprotective, but she was sixteen-years-old. It was time they let her grow. She plopped back in the makeshift bed she made for herself earlier.

Robert quickly abandoned Chloe and went back to Daryl's side. He too received a dirty glare from Jed, but he knew it was for a much different reason than the one Chloe got.

"Tomorrow morning I will be taking you guys closer to the city to get a look at what is going on down there," Jed's voice immediately took over all the conversations in the room.

"How close?" Julie asked worriedly.

"Not too close. There are some tall buildings lining the mountains."

Greg narrowed his eyes, "What if we get ambushed?"

"There's always a chance we will get ambushed. Even now."

On that note, Jed ordered them all to get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Red Dawn or the remake. I am not making any sort of profit from this.

Authors note: Thanks for the awesome reviews! Appreciate them all :)

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

The sun shined brightly between the trees. It was eerie. Chloe still could not get over how beautiful the world looked while it was falling apart. A bitter wind had picked up almost foreboding. That was as much as nature came to making it feel as terrible as it really was.

Jed and Matt took the lead with Danny and Toni close behind, Robert and Daryl conversing after them, the two siblings, and Chloe took the rear. She had her arms crossed over her chest as she became lost in her own world.

Toni pursed her lips as she looked behind her to see Chloe straggling. The girl kept tripping over her own feet she was so unfocused.

"Chloe is pretty far back," she commented to Danny quietly.

He tilted his head to give the small brunette a once over, "Yeah she is."

This perked up Matt's ears and he glanced behind him. He exhaled exasperated. It seemed that even in life or death situations Chloe would continue to be challenging. If it was not getting caught for ditching class to smoke with Maggie behind the bleachers, it was straggling when they needed her to keep up.

"Typical," he grumbled under his breath.

Jed squinted in Matt's view letting a scowl grace his features, "Is she always this difficult?"

Matt laughed, "She's usually worse."

"She's not that bad," Toni defended. Matt begged to differ. "She's overwhelmed. Leave her alone."

"Well, she's going to drag us down if she doesn't quit being a big baby," said Matt. He let his eyes fall in front of him again. Chloe would be fine, she was always fine. The idea of her not being okay never crossed his mind. It was as if his baby sister was invincible; and if anything ever did go wrong he felt like he'd be there or someone else to protect her.

"Maybe if you quit calling her a baby she'd stop acting like one," Danny inputted. This obviously was the wrong thing to do as Matt snapped his head around giving him a dirty glare. "Just saying."

"You don't know what it's like to live with her."

"No," said Danny with a scowl. "But I know what it's like to feel like you've lost everything."

"_Fine_. I'll go talk to her."

He stepped to the side and stopped walking only starting again when he was level with Chloe. She peeked up at him from where she had been watching her feet.

"Hey," she greeted softly.

A regretful sigh escaped his lips. Of course, like usual, he had been irrational about why Chloe would be difficult. It was like he honestly never took into what she was feeling until it was too late. He forgot how much more hormonal females could be.

"Why are you all the way back here?" he questioned.

Chloe shrugged, "Just thinking."

"About?"

"Mom."

His shoulders tensed, "What about her?"

"Maybe it's a good thing she died when she did," the comment came out hardly above a whisper as if she was afraid to speak it. "She doesn't have to live through this."

"Maybe…"

Meeting his emerald gaze she grinned, "You have her eyes, you know?"

"I know," Matt tossed a brotherly arm over her shoulder. "But you have her everything else."

"Except my eyes."

"Jed and you have the same eyes."

"Like Dad."

"Yeah…" Matt nodded. "Like Dad."

Robert curiously glanced back. Matt noticed that he did this a few more times. He also noted that not once did Robert look at him, but only at Chloe.

"What's going on with that?"

Chloe raised her eyebrows, "What?"

Matt motioned towards Robert as he once more turned around. This time Chloe was looking ahead and caught his eyes. The older boy's cheeks tinted red –she wasn't sure if this was because of the wind or her- and he snapped his head to the front.

Her brother smirked, "That."

"Nothing," she laughed. "You're imagining things."

"So I'm just imagining the googly eyes he's giving you?"

"If you're not I'm sure you'll put him in his place," Chloe rolled her eyes. "And even if he's not you will probably do it anyway."

He smirked, "I dunno. I kind of like Robert."

"Really?" she asked with disbelief.

"Yeah. He's kind of a pansy," Matt moved away from Chloe as she made to slap him. "I doubt he'd make a move on you even if he could."

"You're a big bully."

"Sometimes."

"Come on," he grabbed her hand. "Let's go back to the front."

She was pushed all the way to the front making her the lead. Jed shared a look with her that meant she better start behaving or she'd be having it. She forgot how bossy he was _too_.

They reached the compound. It was an empty apartment building off the mountains. Apparently it had already been raided of its inhabitants.

"On the way back down we will grab anything we might be able to use," commented Jed and the group nodded in understanding. He led them up the stairs until they reached the top floor. Pushing one of the doors open he had them duck low as they approached an open window.

Chloe gasped at what she saw. The entire town was overtaken.

"What the hell?" Danny grunted.

"Good thing you guys didn't go back there," Julie glanced at Robert and Daryl. "Doesn't look like you'd have gotten very far."

Robert shot her a slight glare, "I guess not."

Danny directed his attention towards Jed, "So what do we do?"

"We need to prepare," he started. "First, we need to learn how to defend ourselves."

"Alright," Danny agreed. "Let's hurry up and get started. I can't wait to kill these sons of bitches."

"Okay. Stay low. Try to avoid windows. Grab what you can and meet in the lobby in twenty minutes," Jed ordered. He stalked out of the room without waiting for an answer.

The rest of the group looked around confused.

"You heard the man," said Matt with an eye roll. "Get moving."

Chloe shuffled off on her own, as usual. She left the apartment that they were in as it was already being raided by Julie and Greg. Jiggling the doorknobs of the other apartments in the hall, most of them were locked; she entered the first one that opened. It appeared that it had been owned by a small family; everything appeared untouched.

Pausing in the doorway she let her eyes scan the area carefully. It was difficult to see with the only light coming from the windows. When it seemed okay she tip toed forward afraid to make any loud noises.

She found a child's backpack hung on a post by the door. Taking it off the hinges she searched through the contents. Finding nothing important she dumped it all out onto the coffee table in the living area. Making her way into the kitchen she began to search through the cabinets for imperishable food: canned beans, corn, green beans, chili, soups, spaghetti o's, and even bags of popcorn. She made sure to grab a few cups, pans, plates, and silverware after she realized that had been a problem the day before.

After filling the bag she left it by the front door. Looking around for another bag all she could find was a large purse, which she searched through and emptied. Her next conquest was the bathroom. Making her way inside she made sure to grab toothbrushes, toothpaste, body wash, shampoo & conditioner, along with other toiletries this time (towels, hand rags, toilet paper, etc.). She found more first aid supplies in this cabinet than at her cabin. She plopped that bag by the door too.

Her feet scraped against the hardwood floor as she ventured down the hallway. All the doors were closed. Her hand grabbed the metal knob of the first door she came across and she twisted it. It creaked as she pushed the door with her fingertips. It became hard to breathe.

The stench that illuminated the room was horrendous. It smelled stale, coppery, and ill. Her eyes froze on the small figure that was slumped under the covers of the race car bed. She found her feet guiding her backwards until she collided with a body.

Screeching, she twisted around to find Robert and Daryl behind her. Completely petrified by the dead child before her, she latched herself to Robert's waist. He slowly put his arms around her why Daryl reached forward and shut the bedroom door hastily. Robert did not dare give the small buddy under the covers another glance; he could already feel his insides churning.

"Come on," Robert urged Chloe to start walking. She moved her feet and he guided her back to the front of the apartment. Daryl and Robert bent down to grab the purse and backpack she gathered then led her out of the home.

They were quiet as the stomped down the stairwell. All Chloe could hear was Daryl's labored breathing. She wondered if he had asthma; he seemed like the kind of guy that would.

Robert sat her down on a lobby chair and dropped the purse next to her feet, "Wait here. I'll be back."

Chloe nodded, "Okay."

"Hey," he grabbed her shoulders gently giving them a squeeze. Their eyes locked. "It's going to be all right."

Daryl made to follow Robert, but shook his head while eyeing his clearly frazzled friend, "Stay with her."

They were both mute until the sound of Robert's echoing footsteps vanished. All that was left was the sound of the wind hitting the windows. Daryl sat a chair away from Chloe and stared down at his hands. He fisted them around anxiously.

"You okay?" Chloe asked Daryl after a few moments of listening to his heavy breaths.

He shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah."

"Do you have like asthma?"

"No…"

"Are you sure?" she leant forward so she could stare at him. His face was pasty, which was odd seeing as Daryl had such rich chocolate skin. "You don't look fine?"

His eyebrows furrowed, "Thanks."

Chloe started to tap her foot repeatedly. This was too much. _Too_ much. How could someone kill an innocent child? In their sleep nonetheless. They looked even more serene when motionless.

"Are-are you okay?"

"No," she scowled. "But don't tell my brothers I said that or I'll beat you up."

Daryl looked alarmed, "I won't."

How could she continue to do this? Her mother was gone. Then Maggie. Now her father… and her hometown was falling to pieces. What would they do if they were caught? Would they kill them? At this point she kind of hoped they would. She was tired of the pain.

Jed returned before Robert or anyone else. He carried a few bags on his shoulders as he sauntered into the room. When his aquatic eyes met Chloe's he frowned.

"What happened?"

Chloe glanced at Daryl. The poor boy had seen less of it than her and she was still more composed. She figured it might have something to do with the fact she had skinned a few deer's before.

She said, "We found a body."

Jed pursed his lips.

Matt rounded into the room carrying a large quantity of bags as well, "I found a handgun."

"Good," Jed approved.

Robert, Julie, Greg, and Toni made their way back into the lobby carrying bags of supplies as well. Chloe hauled the purse and backpack over her shoulder and Daryl was handed a few bags to carry. Then they made their way out of the apartment carefully and back into the depths of the forest.

Their journey back was filled with more chatter than the way there. Probably because everyone felt accomplished with their findings. Daryl, Robert, and Chloe hung back this time. Their pace snaillike compared to the others.

"What did you find?" Daryl directed his question towards Robert. After he had left them in the lobby he had brought down a couple more bags.

"Food and clothes," he responded casually. "And this hat."

Chloe observed Robert systematically. Her eyes scanned over his hard jawline, high cheekbones, and pale lips. The plaid jacket she gave him swallowed him, he was so lanky. She finally noticed the new addition to Robert's wardrobe. It was an all coal colored trapper hat and his coffee hair stuck out from underneath it. It made him look like a wimpy lumberjack.

"At least it will keep your ears warm," was as much as a compliment Robert was going to get from Chloe. She stuck her hands deep into her father's camouflage jacket.

"Yeah," Robert agreed.

Daryl gazed past Robert towards the petite female to his right, "What about you?"

"Food, a lot of dishes, toothbrushes, shampoo, and some other hygiene stuff."

"Nice," Daryl rubbed the back of his neck. "I feel disgusting."

Chloe twirled an oily chunk of hair in front of her face, "I am disgusting."

"Where are we going to bathe?"

She scrunched her nose at Robert, "The stream probably."

"What about clean water?" he quizzed. She was slowly beginning to realize Robert was the one that asked most of the questions in the entire group.

"We have a water purifier," she explained. "That's what that white bucket looking thing was."

Robert recalled the device Danny had handed to Jed last night.

Jed glanced back at Chloe and she slightly smiled at him. His eyes moved towards Robert whose arm was brushing against her own with every step. She fought the urge to roll her eyes, but couldn't help it and let them turn.

Robert made a bold move and grabbed the tips of his fingers with his own to gain her attention, "Do you know how to shoot?"

"A gun?" she asked. Robert nodded his head yes. "Of course. I'm really good at it too."

His hazel eyes widened, "Really?"

"I once shot a running deer right in the head!"

"That's ugh impressive," Robert smiled awkwardly. He'd never been hunting before. The idea of killing an innocent deer made him feel guilty.

"Then I skinned it and cooked it on the grill," Chloe ended that statement with a wide pearly grin.

Robert and Daryl shared a sick look.

"Do either of you know how to shoot?"

They booth shook their head no.

"Seriously?" she glanced back at Jed. He continued to turn his head back every few seconds to give his sister a once over. He definitely saw that hand motion Robert pulled. "I guess growing up with my father and brothers made it hard not to learn. They always went out hunting and I wanted to be a part of it. It sucked being left out."

"I don't have any siblings," Robert stated. Chloe was sure that upset him while growing up, but at the moment he was probably grateful. They wouldn't be alive right now if he had.

Daryl frowned, "Me either."

"It has its positives and negatives," her eyes met Jed's again. "Like the overbearing, overprotective, never lets you do anything without questioning you five hundred times a second thing gets old pretty fast. Especially when you have _two_ older brothers."

Robert chuckled, "I bet."

His hand brushed against hers once more, this time by accident. Chloe thought about warning Robert how her brothers might interrogate him for doing this, but didn't want to. It felt nice to have a boy close to her without worrying about what her brothers thought. Plus, she was actually starting to enjoy Robert's company. He was a tad bit annoying with his questions sometimes; overall he was quite funny with his geeky ways.

"Look!" she pointed ahead where Jed had located the car. They had parked it half way through the forest so that they did not have to carry any supplies they found the entire way. However, they did not want the car too close in case it was spotted.

The three picked up their pace in order to catch up with the rest of the group. Shoving all the bags they gathered in the back of the truck; they attempted to fit in with the supplies. Jed, Matt, and Toni were seated in the truck. Robert was pressed tightly into Chloe's side and he gave her an apologetic grimace. This was definitely going to be an uncomfortable bumpy ride.

And as soon as Jed revved up the engine she knew her predictions were right. Julie almost flew out of the backseat it was so chaotic. Greg held his sister down from then on.

Robert's shoulders kept banging against Chloe's. At one point her head had smashed into his shoulder hard leaving her head throbbing.

"You okay?" he asked concernedly as she rubbed at the sore spot on her skull. It was on the same side as her bruised cheek too.

She pouted, "Yeah."

"Here," Robert lifted up his arm. She was confused what he was trying to and only raised her brows at him. "Put your head in my lap. That way you don't keep bumping into things."

Hesitantly, Chloe leant forward and let Robert drape his arm over her back. She pressed her head into his dirty jeaned legs. The position was somewhat stiff, but it was much better than having her head bang against all the hard objects surrounding her.

The rest of the ride went _smoothly_ or as smoothly as a bumpy ride can go. Jed parked the car causing everyone to jerk around at the sudden notion. Maybe she had to remind him how to park a vehicle.

She shakily hopped out of the back of the truck and Matt steadied her balance. She could always count on him to be there when she needed someone to help her on her feet. The rest of the group began to unpack their findings into the cave.

Chloe found Jed sitting on a rock outside the cavern. He was analyzing the handgun Matt had found in the apartment. She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

He stared up at her, "Hey."

"Hi."

There was a pause, "Can I help you with something?"

"I'm bored."

Jed almost laughed. He recalled an eight-year-old Chloe running around the house screaming when no one would pay attention to her. She would just let the air release from her lungs until Jed or Matt decided to play with her. Apparently things did not change as much as he perceived, "You are bored, Coal?"

"Yes," she crossed her arms over her chest tightly. "Teach us stuff now."

He got to his feet letting a faint smile pass over his mouth. Chloe was literally about half his size. He wasn't sure where she had come from; even mom was taller than that. The only resemblance Jed felt that had been their father's aquatic eyes.

"All right, you gather the others out here and we will start training."

Chloe beamed up at her brother as she skipped off into the cave.

Jed gazed after her retreating form. He realized then what his biggest weakness was. _Her_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the long over-due update!

Chapter Seven

* * *

"You're holding it wrong."

An irritated sigh followed.

"No. No, no, no! _Robert_, I said no."

The young man put the gun down and stared at Chloe expressionlessly, "Well what am I supposed to do?"

"Do this," she positioned her gun as an example.

"That's what I was doing!"

"No you were doing this," she loosened her grip so that she was slouched. "And don't you get snippy with me Kitner."

Toni laughed from the side. Her sky colored eyes sparkled amusedly at Robert and Chloe's bickering. She could clearly tell that both of them had a crush on one another, whether they realized it or not was a different story. She always saw the way Robert's eyes followed Chloe's movements. Or the way Chloe would frown every time Julie would scoot closer to Robert.

"See, Toni's doing it right," Chloe turned her nose upwards. A typical thing she would do when trying to prove a point. "Because she listens to me."

"Actually _Jed_ taught her that."

Chloe huffed, "Well Jed taught me this!"

"Will you two stop," Greg rolled his eyes. "It's like you're an old married couple."

"Am not," she whined.

Robert ignored Greg as well as Chloe and held up the gun once more. He shot at the empty can of beans and missed terribly.

"Told you."

"You do it then!"

Holding up her gun she shot at the can and hit it effortlessly. She twisted her body towards him and flashed her pearly whites. Robert did not even have to glance at her to know the shit eating grin she was giving him; he'd seen it many times before. Like in biology when he would answer something incorrectly and she'd argue with him that her answer was correct. And Chloe was always right. That never stopped him from wanting to prove himself to her.

"See," she winked. "Now if you would listen to me I can help you."

He sighed, "Fine."

Reaching out her hand she grabbed a hold of his right thigh. He raised his eyebrows as she tugged on his leg, "Your feet should be shoulder width apart with your left foot slightly past the right, since it is opposite your dominant hand."

"Lean forward-"Chloe found her hand resting on his lower-back pushing him gently. "- your dominant elbow should be completely straight. Also, slightly bend your knees. You don't want to be stiff, but you want to be balanced."

"Like this?" he positioned himself as told, or as he thought was what she ordered.

"No. Your arms are too loose and your knees are bent too much."

He repositioned himself, "Now?"

"Better," she pursed her lips. "Use your dominant eye to look at the target and keep the other closed. Slowly pull the trigger and fire!"

Robert quickly let a round go and it hit closer to one of the cans than before.

"I forgot to mention you should pull the trigger while you are mid exhale," Chloe added as an afterthought.

Chloe's teaching was interrupted by her peeved eldest brother. He marched up to the duo and let his eyes scan Robert prudently. There was just something about the way he acted around his sister that bothered him to no end. Never had Jed really experienced a feeling like this. He was always protective when Chloe was involved, but this was just… new. It had not involved boys before; he hadn't been around for much of that as he was at the Marines most of her teenaged years. He felt sorry for Matt.

"Having trouble?" the question was clearly mocking Robert.

"He's learning," Chloe eyed her brother warily. She could already tell that she was on thin ice. She wasn't sure what she did to him, but Jed's shoulders always tensed when he was annoyed.

Jed smirked, "Have another shot then."

The younger teen glanced at Chloe and then the much larger male beside her. Growing somewhat anxious he focused back on the target. He closed his left eye and exhaled before easing his finger on the trigger. However, his hands were too shaky and he completely missed the target again.

"Learning, huh?"

The petite brunette glowered, "I'm trying to teach him! Leave him alone."

"Maybe I should teach him then?" Jed raised his eyebrows daring her to object.

"Come on," Toni interjected. "How about we go wash some clothes? I'm getting sick of hitting these targets right now. It's been hours."

"At least you are hitting targets," snipped Jed shooting the lankier boy a smirk.

"Jed you're being mean," Chloe stated. Robert adjusted the hat on his head awkwardly. The unwanted attention was really starting to bother him. He was already uncomfortable shooting a gun and now Jed was rubbing it in that he _sucked_ at it.

Toni shot Jed a pointed look as she looped her arm through Chloe's. The girl did not get a choice as she was tugged off in the direction of the cave. She gave Jed and Robert one last fleeting glance and already could tell nothing good was coming from leaving them together.

"Just let him be your older brother right now. It's the one thing he has to hold onto," concluded Toni. She gave Chloe a half smile that let her know she sympathized with her.

"That still doesn't mean he has to be rude. It's not like Robert has much going for him right now either. The kid can't even shoot a gun and that's all he can do in this situation."

Toni bumped her hips into hers playfully, "Don't worry. He's trying to impress you, he will learn."

Chloe stuck her tongue out, "He's not trying to impress me."

"Yeah, sure."

Staring over at Toni she found the taller girl shoving dirty clothes into a mesh bag. She could feel Chloe's sea colored eyes watching her, so she turned her head and through her a knowing grin.

"We can play this game if you want Toni…" snickered Chloe. She skipped up behind Toni and started to help her gather the dirty clothing. "How you always go goo-goo-ga-ga when Jed is around."

Her cheeks burned, "What? No, he just knows a lot and I want to be prepared."

"You always followed him around like a lost puppy when we were kids too," she reminded with a grin.

"So did you."

"Yeah, but I'm his little sister. There's a difference. Trust me," Chloe giggled as Toni's face continued to make her look like a cheery.

"Well-"

Chloe laughed, "You don't have to explain yourself Toni. I know how cute my brother is. I hear it all the time… and if I had to choose any girl for my brother to date it would definitely be you."

She received a shy smile.

They both lugged the huge bag over towards the stream. Their fingers lost color from the bitterness as they started to wash the clothing. Once they were finished cleansing an item it was hung on a makeshift clothing line to dry.

"Where did Matt and Danny go?" Chloe questioned. She had noticed the two were not present while Jed forced everyone else to train, but she thought they were still in the cave.

"To scope out and try to gain any knowledge of what's going on down there."

She paused her movements, "What?"

"Jed sent them earlier this morning," Toni looked at Chloe's irritated expression.

"And he didn't say bye? What if something happened to him?"

"Hey," Toni could see the waterworks beginning to form. "He will be back. Matt's strong."

Chloe wiped roughly at her puffy eyes. Even the mere idea of losing Matt made her turn into a blubbering mess. No matter how much the both of them fought she knew deep down she would die if anything happened to Matt. He was all she had besides her dad. Not that she did not care about losing Jed, but he had been gone for so long she had grown used to him lacking in her life.

Those lonely nights so long ago, ten-year-old Chloe would crawl under Matt's Transformers quilt and snuggle into his side. He would tell her that everything was okay because "Mommy is in heaven now." And he still comforted her even through all the stupid stunts she pulled when growing up.

"He's also irrational and stupid."

Toni grinned, "Yeah he is, but he has Danny with him."

"Danny is irrational and stupid too," she said.

This time Toni laughed. Matt and Danny were two pears in a pod. If there was trouble _they _were involved. In the middle of class when the squeaky sound of the speakers turning on would interrupt for announcements a majority of the time it was to call Matt and Danny down to the dean's office.

"They always have each other's backs. Don't worry so much."

How could she not worry? Chloe did not have her father to just hold her and tell her everything would be okay. Or Maggie to tell about how Robert's hand brushed against her own. And she lost her mother so many years ago when she needed her the most. All she had was time to _worry_.

"Look! They are back!"

Chloe dropped the item of clothing she had in her hand. Stomping her feet she marched up towards Matt. He had a proud smile on his face as Danny and he informed Jed and the others of their findings. Matt's smile was whipped clean off his scruffy face as Chloe pounded her small fist into his chest.

He grabbed both her wrists with one large hand, "Woah, woah, woah!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Chloe, what the hell is wrong with _you_?" Matt shared a look with Jed, but the elder sibling shrugged his shoulders unsurely.

"You left without saying goodbye…" she shook her head causing her russet hair to hide her face. Becoming overwhelmed, she turned on her heel and ran off. She heard heavy feet padding on the ground behind her, but she continued to run.

Chloe ran until the burning in her legs left her with no choice other than to fall into the mucky ground. Her jeans were covered with the earth beneath her. All she could focus on was the cold wetness sticking to her cheeks. The wind had slapped against them leaving it chilled. Her breathing was labored as she sucked in shaky breaths.

Whoever was following behind her slowed down as they approached the weeping girl. The tips of their shoes came into sight; black boots. Her eyes traveled up the dirty jeans until they reached the hem of a plaid jacket. She cowered away, covering her face in her hands.

"What-what are you doing here?"

"You just ran off…"

She sniffled, "Yeah. Because I want to be alone."

"It doesn't look like you should."

Robert sat on the floor alongside her silently. He kept his eyes to the ground. Chloe glimpsed at him long enough to take in his wind smacked cheeks and red nose. His brows were furrowed as he picked a stick off the ground and started making shapes in the dirt. Little did either of them know that Jed stood off in ear shot watching the young teens.

Jed was confused what made Chloe snap the way she did. When they were training earlier she had appeared okay. He figured it had something to do with her raging hormones. He was equally surprised when Robert was the first person to start rushing after the girl. Matt and him stood dumbfounded as he dropped his gun to the ground and booked after their baby sister. They had been so put off that they did not have time to process what was unfolding.

"You don't have to wait with me."

"I want to," Robert said.

Chloe gripped at her wavy locks as she started to sob. The seventeen-year-old scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leant into his embrace and attempted to stop her crying. Although, that seemed to make it worse and she croaked even more. When she was finally able to calm herself down she was beyond embarrassed. All she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and hide.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay," Robert rubbed circles on her back soothingly. Chloe would never admit how much better the small action made her feel. "Can I ask what made you so upset to begin with?"

She started to pick at her split ends, "it's stupid."

"Obviously it's not if it made you feel that bad."

"I just hate the idea that I might lose Matt or Jed," she admitted. "I think I would kill myself if either of them died."

"Don't say that."

"There's nothing else for me besides them. Everyone else is dead."

Robert's touch slowed, "Well, what if other people need you besides them?"

"Like who?"

Chloe looked up at Robert through her watery eyes. He refused to make eye contact as he stared out at the snowy trees around them. The rubbing motion he had been making on Chloe's back ceased, but he kept his palm placed lightly on her lower back.

"Me," with his free hand he tugged at the string attached to his trapper hat. "-and Daryl, Toni, Danny, Julie and Greg."

Jed watched as his innocent (innocent in his mind) baby sister reached out and grabbed onto Robert's hand. A small smile quirked on her pale lips causing the dimple on her cheek to show, which had to be the first real smile she had given since this war began. To think that this boy could make her even slightly happy at a time like this made Jed realize that Chloe needed him. She needed to have someone other than Matt and him to hold onto. Something to live for… but to think that she would even kiss a boy made him flinch.

He recalled a time when she was five years old, Christmas day. Their mother gathered them in front of the glowing pine tree placed in the corner of the living room. Tom Eckert brought out hot chocolate with marshmallows for everyone; specifically _rainbow_ colored marshmallows for Chloe. She was dressed in The Lion King footie pajamas squeezing her lilac baby blanket in one hand and the hot liquid in the other. She stood before the tree eying all the presents hungrily.

_"Come sit down sweetie," _their mother patted the empty seat beside her on the couch.

A look of distaste crossed the girl's small features, "_No way Mommy_."

_"Why not?_" asked Tom. He moved past Chloe to take a seat near the tree, he was always the Christmas present hander outer. It went along with his job title as police officer, father, and husband; present hander outer.

_"I want my presents now._ _There's no time to sit._"

Matt rolled his eyes, _"Chloe just sit down. You're being a brat!_"

"_Well you're a pooh head!_"

"_Stop it_," their mother said. Her emerald stare pierced through her small children. Matt and Chloe were always bickering, it got old fast. Jed would know. His room was strategically placed right between Chloe and Matt's. They were always arguing over toys or who played what part in some made up game. "_You will get your presents faster if you come have a seat next to Mommy._"

The small girl zipped onto the couch, _"Me first Daddy because I'm the princess!"_

_"You're not acting like a Princess,_" Jed inputted with a frown. "_Princess's don't act so greedy."_

_"Yes they do_," she crossed her arms over her thin frame.

_"Not the good Princess's like Snow White and the Little Mermaid."_

She put a finger under her chin, _"Well, that's why Snow White died 'cause she's too nice."_

"_Chloe!"_ her mother scolded. _"Snow White did not die. Prince Charming woke her up with true loves first kiss because she was so sweet."_

"_I think all you deserve is a lump of coal, Coal," _Jed joked as Chloe rolled their identical aquatic orbs.

His happy memories were interrupted from the brotherly instinct that ruled over his former logic. Robert had moved closer to his sister –if possible- and he was pushing her russet locks behind her ear. Jed had dated enough women to know would soon follow after if not disturbed. He took this as the right moment to step through the trees; his large boot crunching the rusted leaves below.

Chloe snapped her head in his direction, eyes wide.

"Jed," she breathed.

Robert broke away from the girl carefully. He knew the animalistic look Jed was giving him meant he crossed numerous boundaries.

"We should head back. It's getting dark. It's not safe at night," was all he managed to speak. He wasn't sure if he would ever be ready to confront Chloe's fears of losing Matt or him. Probably because he had the same worries too.

She sniffled, "Okay."

Jed took the lead with Chloe and Robert tailing behind. He snuck a few glances back at them to see if they might have worked up the courage to make some sort of advancement while his back was to them. But Chloe continued to tag behind staring down at her feet as they stomped through the mud. Robert kept his distance and gazed up at the trees wordlessly.

He wondered what was going through the young teens mind. He clearly had some sort of a clue that Jed was not all that thrilled with his obvious crush on his baby sister. But it was becoming apparent that he did not care all too much.

When they returned to the cave, everyone from earlier retreated inside. As the approached the rocky structure giggling and conversation could be heard from the inside. Jed was about to enter when he realized Chloe and Robert stopped a few feet from the entrance.

Chloe looked at Jed and then motioned to Robert beside her. She was obviously attempting to inform Jed something with her eyes.

He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Can we please have a minute? _Alone._"

Jed almost said no at the crude notion that she would be alone with anyone other than Matt or him. However, she gave him a stern glare and he grunted. Turning on his heel he left the young teens in the nippy wilderness.

A smile perched Chloe's cheeks as she made contact with Robert, "Thanks for everything. You didn't have to follow me, but you did anyway."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," he shrugged.

"Thanks even more for that."

"Chloe, you're my friend you don't have to thank me for that."

She reached out her hand and gripped his fingertips, "You should always let someone know when you're thankful for them. They might not be around forever to hear it."

Robert looked at his feet.

"Hey," he lifted his eyes to meet her electric stare. She inched up on her toes to give him a chaste kiss on his cheek. "You're the best Robert."

Her fingers slipped out of his grasp as she entered the cave. A small grin spread across Robert's chapped lips as her slender figure faded away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

The group was gathered around one another underneath the safety of barley leafed trees. Every one decided eating outside would be worth the risk now, since we would not be able to do it in the dead of winter. There were hardly any trees as it was.

Daryl opened a can of –he was not sure even what it was- and then handed it to Robert. Robert then proceeded to dump the contents of the can onto a plate he balanced on his thighs. The sound of look of the squishy food made Chloe's stomach churn. She was not sure if she could even force herself to eat it.

A gun shot rang through the air.

The plate in Robert's lap when flying to the ground as the group rolled around and scattered. Everyone except Chloe. Her back was stiff and she knew she wasn't breathing, but she couldn't move.

When Jed rounded the corner his eyes found his sisters. His finger tightened around the handgun agitatedly. "Why didn't you move?"

As Chloe recognized that her brother was the one that fired the gun, her body loosened. She glowered, "You made us waste food Jed!"

"That's not what's important here," he said. Matt came from around a tree with Danny, Daryl and Robert were sprawled across the ground, Toni hid behind a boulder, and the two siblings clung to one another off to the side. "None of you were prepared."

Matt and Danny shared an embarrassed stare.

"And you-" he nudged his head at Chloe. "-did absolutely nothing to protect yourself."

Chloe's eyes fell to her feet.

He stormed off once again. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Matt lingering.

"Why didn't you move?"

She shrugged. "I was scared."

"You need to move Chloe. You can't freeze up every time there's a gun shot."

His hand squeezed her shoulder and he retreated back into the cave. Standing, she saw that a few people were huddled over Daryl. His hand had a huge gash on it from where he clipped it on a rock.

"That needs to be wrapped up so it doesn't get infected," Chloe stated. Her nursing training began to kick in as she grasped his wrist to bring the wound closer. "Thankfully, it'll heal without stitches."

"I think it needs stitches," argued Julie.

Chloe furrowed her brows. "No… Danny, can you please go ask Matt for the first aid book and grab some first aid supplies?"

"Ay, ay Captain!" The football player strode off.

She led Daryl to sit on a boulder. "Keep your hand raised over your heart. It'll slow the bleeding."

Danny came back with the supplies. She grabbed a strip of cloth and antiseptic then shoved the book in Julie's grasp, "Why don't you look up how to wrap up a palm wound so you can learn?"

The girl narrowed her coffee eyes, but obliged. Dipping the cloth into the alcoholic liquid she dabbed it onto Daryl's palm. He winced and tears built up in his eyes.

Chloe grabbed some gauze and wrapped Daryl up lightly, but the bleeding was still seeping through. She handed the roll to Julie. "Now you wrap it."

Julie, once more, shot the petite female daggers before moving over to Daryl's side. She followed the directions in the book and tied it when she finished.

"Good job," Chloe smiled. Although it faltered when all she received was an irritated stare from Julie.

The girls eyes flickered to Robert's before her brother and her stomped their way into the cave. Chloe wasn't sure what she did, but she sure as hell didn't like Julie.

Danny started chuckling, "Chloe. You always know how to make other girls feel inferior."

"Do not."

"Yes you do." Toni, who had been silently watching the entire ordeal, joined Danny's laughter.

"I didn't do anything. I was just trying to help teach her something since she's probably the most useless person here."

Danny raised his eyebrows, "Ouch."

"Sorry." Chloe crossed her arms over her chest. "I didn't mean that. I'm just pissed."

Her eyes fell on Robert who was toying with the strings on his trapper hat. He must have felt her look at him because he met her gaze with a soft smile.

Danny nudged Toni as his eyes were trained on Chloe and Robert, "Let's go check on Mattie."

She smirked understanding instantly, "Yeah. Actually Daryl, I need your help with something. Mind coming with me?"

Daryl shot up eager to help at the beautiful brunette and the three of them walked away. The two left shared a confused stare, but didn't follow the group.

"Did you get hurt at all?" Chloe stepped closer to Robert. She could feel the mood changing as soon as she looked up into his eyes.

"Ugh…" Robert blushed. "I think I scraped up my elbow."

Grabbing the tips of his fingers, she led him to a boulder a little farther from the entrance of the cave. That way if anyone came out they would not instantly see Robert and her. She stared down at him expectantly as he thumped his foot nervously down on the ground like a rabbit. After a moment of silence he met her gaze finally and he looked confused.

"How am I supposed to see your elbow with your coat on Robert?"

If possible, the blush he had deepened. He unzipped his jacket, then his hoodie, and slipped off the right sleeves, but left the other on. Getting on her knees she softly took hold of his arm, which was significantly warmer than her chilled hands. The sudden cold on his burning skin caused the hair to stick up on his arm as goosebumps formed.

"Sorry my hands are freezing," she muttered as she inspected his elbow. His only response was a low noise from the back of his throat. There was a bruise forming on the point, but that was about it.

"Is it okay?" Robert questioned as he tried to peer around to get a look, but Chloe held a firm grip on his arm.

"Just a bruise. This should make it better." She bent down and gave his elbow a quick kiss.

A smile formed on Robert's lips as she helped him slip his coat back on. When he finished he motioned for Chloe to stand before him, "Come here."

She stepped in front of him and he grabbed her hands. He brought them to his mouth and let his hot breath warm them up. Then he started to rub them between his own. Chloe laughed at the foolish grin that spread across his lips.

Robert scooted over on the rock and Chloe took that as initiative to sit down. Boldly, Robert grabbed her right hand and held it in his own. He gave her another grin, "Wouldn't want you getting frost bite."

Silence followed, but not uncomfortable. Both of them listened to the sounds of the trees swaying in the subtle wind.

"Isn't it weird that we hardly talked when you were my lab partner?" Chloe shot him a side glance.

He shrugged. "I was too nervous to talk to you."

"Nervous?" Chloe frowned.

"Yeah… you're really pretty."

She smiled, "Thanks. I don't understand why that would stop you from talking to me though."

"I might have had a really huge crush on you since my sophomore year," Robert said after a few moments of silence.

Chloe could not help it; she laughed. The idea of Robert having a crush on her for over a year and not say anything… her eyes found Robert's once more and she saw that he was as red as a tomato, again.

"I'm not laughing at you," she explained. "I just… don't know. I guess I never pictured you having a crush on me."

To think, Robert was the last boy she talked about with Maggie. And she had said _ew_ at the idea of dating him. She wished she could tell her best friend that ew definitely did not even come close to what she felt about Robert now.

She leant forward so Robert had no choice other than to meet her aquatic stare. "Do you still have a crush on me?"

He stuttered, "Ugh… I-I…" Robert ceased speaking. Straightening his back, he stared off to the side.

She smirked. "That's not an answer."

"You're making me nervous," he muttered. She felt the hand he held start to grow sweaty and he picked up the tapping of his foot once more.

With her free hand, she grabbed his knee. "Stop that."

His hazel eyes met hers. After a moment he finally spoke, "No I don't have a crush on you."

Her smile faltered.

"Only because I like you…" He moved his gaze. "When you have a crush on someone you know, you just think they are cute and the idea of being with them sounds cool. I have like… feelings for you now."

Chloe bit her lip, "You are really sweet Robert."

He shifted awkwardly. She took her hand off his knee and placed it on his chin and turned his face towards her own. Letting her fingers slip down to the collar of the plaid jacket she had given him, she gripped it and pulled his mouth against hers.

At first the kiss was stiff, but soon his lips melted with hers and he bravely let his right hand tangle into her mess of wavy hair. The kiss felt like an eternity. However, it was only a few seconds before Chloe pulled back. She stared into Robert's hooded eyes knowing that he was lost in her as much as she was lost in him.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Reviews inspire me to update faster.

Also, who bought the movie? :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Jed dropped a bag of extra guns on the ground.

Reaching into the bag Robert pulled one out. He held it in his hands carefully. "These are badass."

"Not if you know anything," said Jed.

Robert winced involuntary, as if the words physically hurt him. It had become quite evident in the last few hours that he was definitely not on Jed's good side. The scornful looks and harsh comments aimed specifically at him didn't make him think any less. He was positive it was all because of his growing friendship with Chloe. Not that he cared much… especially since that kiss.

Jed fired off a few rounds attempting to hit a tree as a target from far off. He kept getting closer and closer. The sound stirred the group inside the cave they slowly crept out.

He let the gun fall to his side. "We need better weapons."

Daryl frowned, "How are we going to get them?"

"I have a plan."

His sister crossed her arms over her chest. "Do tell."

"This is going to be a tricky one and we will have to make sure we are all prepared and in sync." Jed started as his eyes scanned Chloe, Robert, Daryl, and Danny. "One of us is going to have to be bait-"

Julie cut him off with an un-amused chuckle. "Bait?"

"Yes." He shifted his eyes to Matt. "The rest of us will be hidden, the bait is to lead them to us, and then we will take fire. And gather their weapons and any other useful belongings."

"When do we intend to do this?" Chloe asked.

Jed frowned. "_You_ will not be joining us."

Chloe stepped toward her brother offended, "Excuse me?"

"Matt, Toni, Danny." he nodded his head towards the three. His eyes fell on Robert; he had no intentions of leaving him alone with his sister. "And Robert."

Robert almost objected. _Almost_. But then he realized going might be in favor of him winning Jed over. After all, if he could prove that he could hold his own why wouldn't he be able to protect his sister?

"You three will be with me. Daryl, Greg and Julie will be in another group. Chloe will stay here and hold the fort."

"Hold the fort?" she shrieked. "I'm a better shooter than all of them other than Matt and you."

"The last time a gun was fired near you, you _froze._"

A chill went down her spine at the coldness in Jed's stare.

"Until I feel you are ready you will stay here. Understand?"

Greg gave her shoulder a squeeze. She wanted to shrug it off, but knew he was trying to be nice. She shot her brother a glare and stormed back into the cave.

It seemed like an eternity before anyone came in after her. When she heard footsteps she looked up from the makeshift bed on the floor to see Matt. He paused momentarily when he caught her eye, but continued on and plopped on the floor beside her.

"Hey," he said.

She pouted.

"He's just trying to watch out for you," Matt rubbed her arm. "You are all we have left Chloe."

"He has you too."

"It's not the same…"

She scrunched her nose. "How?"

"Because ever since Mom died…" he trailed off. She glanced at his face to see a sharp look of pain. "You look just like her."

"I love you Mattie."

He bumped his shoulder with hers. "I love you too."

"When are you going?"

"In an hour," Matt sighed. "Jed's prepping them."

"And why did you disappear?"

"He's telling Julie and them what their jobs are. I don't have to listen to that."

Chloe chuckled. Matt hated listening to others; the same with Jed and the same with her. It was a common trait that ran in the family. Being stubborn and always thinking that they were right even when they were wrong.

"Matt!"

He rolled his pale green eyes at the sound of his brother's irritated shout. Getting on his feet, he stomped out of the cave.

She was alone for another half-hour. In her boredom she picked away loose strings on the wool blanket. How did Jed expect her to stay alone for hours until they returned? Not knowing if they were okay? Not knowing if someone was to come here and kill her? Or get attacked by a pack of wolves? Or a bear?

Slowly the group entered the cave.

"We're leaving," Jed directed this comment towards Chloe.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"When you come back to see my mangled body being eaten by a mountain lion, I'll have _you_ know that I blame you for my demise."

"You're not going to die Coal."

Jed held out his hand for Chloe and she pretended to reluctantly take it. She felt bitter that he didn't think she was prepared enough to go. He brought her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head.

"We will be back before nightfall."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Everyone ready?" Jed eyed the group. When he heard no words or protests he cocked his head towards the exit. "Let's move."

Jed moved out of the cave. When Robert passed her he shot a dreaded stare, but kept moving. She wanted to kiss him. Matt shot her a knowing look as he followed behind Robert. He could see the pure fear in her blue eyes.

"I'll take care of him," he whispered. He rolled his green eyes at the simple idea of all the guys to win his baby sisters heart it was Robert Kitner. The guy was one of the dorkiest kids in their high school. "Promise."

Chloe straightened her back, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, yeah," Matt waved off her obviously insincere coldness.

When they all exited the cave she swore Julie had given her a mocking smile. She curled her fingers into fists. There was no reason for her to yield such hatred for her. They did not even _know_ one another.

Her shoulders slumped and she was left with silence…

"_Shit_."

The voice stirred Chloe from her sleep. Remembering that she was supposed to be in the cave alone, she grabbed hold of a hunting knife she had tucked under her pillow. It was pitch black, night had fallen. Breathing could be heard, however, she found it difficult to determine from where. She really hoped it wasn't some animal. Jed said they would be back _before_ nightfall.

Suddenly a light turned on and the figure held a lantern up to their face.

"Robert," she exhaled shakily. Her heartbeat was thumping hard in her chest. "You scared the hell out of me."

He dropped down beside her. "Sorry."

"Are you alright? Is everyone safe?"

"Yeah."

Something was distant about him. "Where are the others?"

"Farther back… I ran ahead."

"Why?"

"I wanted to see you."

Placing a hand on his jittery knee, she squeezed tenderly. Robert's eyes met hers briefly. His squared jaw tensed as if he were physically fighting something.

"What happened?"

"We ambushed some people and took their weapons and some other supplies. It was really successful."

Chloe pursed her lips, "Then what's wrong?"

"I froze."

"Damn him," she muttered. If Jed had been smart she would have realized that they all needed more training. That _she_ would have done pretty darn well in an ambush. She only freaked out when she didn't anticipate an attack. It was entirely mental preparation.

Leaning against his side Chloe placed a shy kiss on his cheek. It was all she could think of to make him feel better. Robert turned his face to stare down at hers. He took in her small nose, round sparkling iris's, and the scar he always noticed on her left temple. He had never been bold enough to ask her about it, but it was small enough to go unnoticed.

Chloe gave him a soft grin before moving in for a swift kiss on the lips. The feeling felt natural. Like it was something she had done every day of her life. When in reality she'd only kissed two other boys before. One was at a party her freshman year during spin the bottle. The next was from her ex-boyfriend Bill; that only last a couple weeks thanks to Matt.

Robert pulled back reluctantly, "-they are coming."

He gave her a quick kiss before walking over to his bed. Shooting her a final smile, he tucked himself under the covers. He even hid his head from the oncoming group.

Chloe pretended to be oblivious to Robert when the others piled into the room. Although, she was not unaware to the look Julie gave Robert's form. A frown graced the petite female's lips. Maybe there was a reason behind Julie's madness towards Chloe.

When Matt entered the cave he gave Chloe a smile that didn't quite reach his lips, "How was sitting in the cave all day?"

"I slept."

"Sounds better than our day," he said.

"I bet," Chloe let her eyes fall on Robert shortly. "Looks like you all brought a lot back."

"We found explosives," Danny informed. "Pretty sweet."

"Robert is going to take a look at them tomorrow. He said he's good with that technological junk." Matt ran a hand through his oily hair. "I need a shower."

"Yeah you do," Toni agreed. She snickered at the dirty look she received.

"Ha, ha."

Danny snickered, "Looks like you can use one too Toni."

The girl elbowed him in the gut and Danny grunted.

"Hey Chloe," Toni focused her attention away from the teenaged boys. "How about all us _girls_-" she shot Danny a look as she stressed the word. "- go bathe early?"

Chloe agreed with a short nod.

"I can totally be a girl," stated Danny.

Matt shoved his shoulder. "Not with my sister in the same lake."

"I'm just kidding," the older teen raised his eyebrows. Although, Matt did not think he looked too convincing.

"Where's Jed?"

Her brother cocked his head outside the cave. "Out there."

Lifting herself, she eased out into the chilled night air. The muscled frame of her eldest brother was the first thing she saw. His back was to her and his arms were crossed as he glared out into the forested surroundings. Chloe's footsteps drew his attention to her, Jed's expression on lessened its scornful stare a smidge at his baby sisters curious stare.

"Hey," she greeted taking a stand beside him.

He grunted, "Looks like you're alive."

"I wrestled a tiger while you guys were away," she shrugged.

Jed rolled his eyes at the girls joking behavior. He still found it impossible that she still managed to keep some happiness within herself. Not that he wanted it to fade, but it was something that he had fought hard to keep that disappeared way too fast. He wished she could always keep her innocence. He wished he could be more like her.

"We could have used you," Jed admitted after a moment's silence.

She almost gasped, "Oh?"

"Robert choked. Couldn't handle killing someone," he said. Her fists tightened in anguish. If he had just let her go with, Robert could have held down the fort.

"He's never killed anything before. Not even a bird."

Her brother frowned, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Explains a lot."

Chloe glowered. "Well maybe next time instead of being an overprotective jerk, let me come with and I can actually help."

Jed exhaled loudly.

"Don't get mad at me Jed. This is a war. And we are in this together." Facing her brother, she jabbed her finger into his chest. "He killed my father too."

Jed met her identical stare, "I'm not ready to lose Matt or you."

"And I'm not ready to lose either of you _either_."

He wrapped his arms around his sister's neck bringing her against his chest. Her slender arms carefully slipped around his waist. Jed kissed the top of her head before releasing her. In that moment he swore he would do everything to keep his sister happy.

* * *

I want to thank all of you guys for the awesome reviews! The last chapter had the most I've gotten on this story! I appreciate it and I'm going to answer every one of them right meow :)


End file.
